The Dark Side of the Sun
by Aceofspades09
Summary: Nico learns that even the sun has it's dark side. (In which Apollo visits Nico in Tartarus.)


Nico was tired of running.

He could feel blisters burning on his feet as he gasped for breath. Of all enemies to be chasing him, it just had to be Nyx, goddess of the Night.

"SON OF HADES, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE FROM ME," roared the goddess.

So much for his little break. Nico began running again, but in Tartarus, that was pretty hard. Every direction he turned, there were either huge lakes filled with deadly lava, or cliffs with fifty foot falls.

He could get through this, he's been through worse… actually scratch that, this was probably the worst situation Nico had ever been in. Alone in Tartarus, monsters in every five foot radius. But Nico was used to it. He's alone. He was before, is now, and always be. A prince of darkness could never be accepted.

He shoved those thoughts out of his head, and ran even faster. But as he looked ahead, he realized he was cornered. There was a cliff ahead, and as soon as he reached the edge of the cliff, he looked down. The only thing he saw was pitch black darkness.

Shadow travel. That was his only choice. But, he feared he had already shadow traveled too much to be able handle another one. He looked down at his hands, ice filled his lungs. They were becoming transparent.

Shadow travel was no longer an option.

Is this the end? Is this how he would die? _Pathetic._

Helplessness gripped Nico. He unsheathed his sword, and held it tightly between his hands. At the least, he could die fighting.

By then, Nyx had caught up to him. In a massive chariot pulled by four dark horses, Nyx was rather intimidating. "Son of Hades, I pity you. Much pain, so much sorrow. But I cannot let you live," she said.

"Well, there went his life, thought Nico.

"He knew he would most likely die summoning the dead. His energy was completely depleted. But he was willing to take the risk.

"Nyx conjured a spear made of shadows, and slowly advanced towards Nico. At the count of three, he thought.

 _3._

"Can we make a compromise?" Said Nico, as he stepped back.

"No," she said. "I've been chasing you far too long to not have the joys of killing you." Her voice hinted that she may not have been completely sane.

"Um.. I highly recommend you rethink about that choice." Nico took another step back. He glanced behind him. Shoot, that was as far as he could go without falling off.

"I highly recommend you sit quietly and let me kill you," she replied.

Wow, she was a hard one to speak to. Nico narrowed his eyes. He began to gather energy, as a pulling sensation in his gut grew.

 _2._

Nico could feel his power pulling his life force away, as the world began to blur around him. No! He didn't have have enough energy. His consciousness began fading. Is this what dying feels like? A warm glowing light filled his view. It was comforting and soft. He felt the urge to sleep. But he couldn't! He had to stay awake.

 _1._

"Godly interference!" He heard Nyx yell.

Godly? What?

"It makes no difference to me," said another voice. It was warm. Soothing. Calm.

Nico closed his eyes.

 _0._

* * *

Nico woke up to a blurry figure crouched above him.

He blinked and the figure came into view. Golden hair, with bangs falling over cerulean eyes, and sun-kissed skin.

 _Apollo?_

"Wha-," started Nico.

"You're awake!" Interrupted Apollo, a grin evident on his face.

"Yeah, but what are you-," he started again.

"Shush!" Said Apollo. He pushed Nico back down, and placed his hands above Nico's stomach. He softly murmured a song, a lullaby. And slowly all of Nico's grief and sorrow vanished. He was filled with euphoria, energy and bliss.

"What are you doing here?" Said Nico quickly before the god could interrupt him again. "What happened- Nyx! I was cornered, and a golden light… you? That was you?!"

"Yes, that was me.

"But godly-."

"Interference? Yes.. I'll deal with the consequences."

Apollo chuckled quietly, "I'll probably be banished… but Nico, I've seen enough." His voice emitted pain, "Do you know how _useless_ I feel? All the gods have felt this pain." He handed Nico a slice of pizza.

"We Olympians sit on Mount Olympus, and have no choice but to sit and watch quietly. Watch our children be killed, tortured, hurt."

Nico could feel his anguish.

"Even Ares, who's pretty heartless, had felt this…. torture." Apollo stood up, stepped back, and swiftly sat down. He stared at a soft glow emanating from his skin. The glow visibly showing that this being was immortal. He then grabbed a celestial bronze dagger from a pouch next to him, and out of the blue, slid it across his wrist.

 _Ichor_ , the golden blood of the gods, gushed from the wound, and cascaded slowly to the dirt under them. Nico's eyes widened in alarm, but the wound slowly closed itself. The only trace of it was the few drops of ichor trickling to the ground.

And in an even harsher voice he said, _"I regret choosing immortality."_

Apollo, the cheerful, flirty, happy go lucky god, with terrible haikus, in front of him, confessing his hatred for his everlasting life.

Nico discovered that day, that even the sun had its _dark side._


End file.
